


Thank you for everything.

by Aphroditedany



Series: Letters of the heart [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, targlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: Two years after Jon and Dany's marriage, two new Targaryens are added to the family. Not without complications, though.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Letters of the heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471985
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Thank you for everything.

_I almost lost you today, Dany._

_I almost lost you. You, and our beautiful daughters. You are in a deep slumber now, resting. Gods know how much you need it._

_I should be with Daeron and the twins. I am almost certain you would scold me, were you awake. But you're not. And I have found comfort in writing a secret letter, as I always do in the most important moments of our lives._

_You will never know how terrified I was. You will never learn. I will never tell you how I lost hope with every new gush of blood that came from your womb. How I felt like the whole world stopped existing when the Maester told us the babies were coming feet first. How I loved you even more, when you simply gritted your teeth and kept pushing, ignoring the pain._

_How I wanted to scream in despair when you fainted from all the exhaustion and the loss of blood. How I threatened the Maester, how I begged him to save your life, at any costs._

_However, I will rush by your side immediately when you wake up, my love. I will hold your hand and smile as if nothing of these happened. I will caress your hair, I will kiss your forehead, I will tell you how proud I am of you, I will bring you our daughters. And I will thank you._

_Thank you, Daenerys. Thank you for everything. Thank you for trusting me when no one would, for loving me when we still believed I was ~~a bast.~~.. No, an illegitimate child. I remember how this word enrages you. Thank you for fighting for us, for forgiving me for my shortcomings, for loving me even when everyone tried to keep us apart. For giving a second chance to our love, to Arya as well. And thank you for the most precious gifts you have given me. Our Daeron and our new babes. _

_I don't want you to worry. I left the twins in good hands. Missandei and your Dothraki handmaiden are closely inspecting them. They are beautiful, love. They have your silver hair and my grey eyes. And they are so quiet... Daeron was such a fussy baby, demanding attention from the moment he came out. Our girls are so quiet. From what I know, they have only cried once, to be fed. In spite of their eye colour, they certainly look like Targaryens. I wonder if you have thought of any possible names..._

_When I left, Daeron was standing above the twins' crib. It was hilarious and immensely sweet at the same time. He was chatting at them, probably believing they understood him. He was babbling about "our big big dwagons", and his "Dwogon", and "our big libwawy". This kid loves our dragons and his books more than us. As for the twins, they looked at him with wide innocent eyes, although I swear one of our girs seemed almost amused with her big brother. What do you think, love? Can babies understand us from so early?_

_Please, Dany. Please, try to come back to us soon. I know it isn't that easy, I know your body has suffered a great deal. But we need you. Your people need you, your friends. Your children need you. I need you. I have no doubt you are doing your best; you are a fighter through and through._

_Take your time. But come back to us._

_All my love,_

_Jon_


End file.
